1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser marking device which utilizes an x-y axis guiding system. Wear compensating bearings are utilized with the x-y axis guiding apparatus to provide the required precision for a laser marking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser marking devices are useful to mark serial numbers, trademarks, logos, etc. These markings are made on a variety of workpieces or products including those made from anodized or painted metal, quartz or ceramics.
Laser marking devices are commonly utilized to create small and precise marks. Since the marks created by laser marking devices are generally small in size, the system for guiding the laser must be very precise to create a legible mark. Galvo systems are commonly utilized to achieve the required precision guiding in laser marking devices. The galvo guiding systems currently used in the art are very expensive to manufacture and, therefore, laser marking devices utilizing such guiding systems are very expensive.
What is needed in the art is a laser marking device which has a precision guiding apparatus and which is less expensive to manufacture than the currently available guiding systems.